Raro
by FReaKCuPCakE
Summary: "TODOS LLEGAMOS A ESA EDAD. NUESTRO PENSAMIENTOS CAMBIAN, NUESTRO CUERPO TAMBIEN. ESTAMOS CONFUNDIDOS, PERO NUNCA ESTAMOS SOLOS". Craig se siente... raro. CREEK
1. Todo comienza

**"TODOS LLEGAMOS A ESA EDAD. NUESTRO PENSAMIENTOS CAMBIAN, NUESTRO CUERPO TAMBIEN. ESTAMOS CONFUNDIDOS, PERO NUNCA ESTAMOS SOLOS". **

**Y ESTA VEZ, LE TOCA A CRAIG DARSE CUENTA DE ESO. **

**NO SON MI PERSONAJES, POR SUPUESTO. SON DE TREY Y MATT; O DIOS, COMO QUIERAN LLAMARLOS.**

**HAY CREEK AL FINAL,**** OSEA, Boys Love.**

**DISFRUTEN! :D**

**Raro**

Craig estaba muy raro.

Claro, él nunca hablaba. Pero estos días era diferente. No solo no hablaba, sino que cuando iba a hacerlo, se callaba a si mismo con la boca. Era como… como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara. Efectivamente, era por eso.

Su voz había cambiado y dios, como extrañaba su vieja voz. La antigua era mucho mejor. Si, era nasal y todo lo demás. Media profunda, pero con ese tono de niño. La de ahora era… si, seguía siendo nasal. Eso no había cambiado. Pero era tan profunda, tan de mayor. En si, asustaba a Craig escucharse a si mismo.

Craig recordaba esa mañana como si hubiera sido ayer. Se levantó de la cama, estirando sus largas piernas, cubierto simplemente con su pantalón de dormir. Camino hasta la jaula de Stripe y lo saludo como acostumbraba: con su dedo índice derecho, le bajo la cabecita a Stripe, jugando con sus orejitas. Amaba a ese bicho. Cuando lo volvió a saludar, a punto de contarle lo que había soñado, Stripe hizo algo que JAMAS había hecho.

Stripe mordió a Craig.

Fuerte. Fuertísimo. Lo hizo sangrar. El pelinegro mucho no le importo. La única razón por la cual quería llorar era por esa acción de parte de su querida mascota. "¿Es que acaso no me reconoció?" se preguntó, yendo al cuarto de su madre por una curita. Y la respuesta era obvia. Claro que no lo reconoció. Pero la mañana no termino ahí.

Craig recordó ese ruido espantoso que su madre hizo. Fue como un chirrido. Uno horrible. De susto, no más, al no reconocer a su hijo. Lo único que salió de la boca del ojiazul fue: "dónde están las curitas". Y al parecer su madre entendió: "dame todo el dinero o te mato a piñazos". En fin, cuando su madre se dio cuenta que era él y no un adolescente drogado, lo miró con cara de asombro. Luego lo abrazo, dijo que estaba orgullosa de su hijito y que en seguida le curaba la herida del dedo, que no paraba de sangrar.

Craig levanto una ceja. "¿Orgullosa? ¿Por qué al fin deje de estar afónico?" pensó. Pero luego se dio cuanta del porque. Empezó a hablar consigo mismo mientras se cambiaba para ir al colegio. Stripe se escondía más adentro de su jaula, como si le tuviera miedo al nuevo Craig. Y este solo llego a la conclusión de que el mismo se daba miedo, se lo dijo a Stripe, aunque el pequeño hámster se rehusaba a creer que ese era su dueño.

Craig suspiró. Mientras iba a la parada del ómnibus, comiendo una tostada, llego a una conclusión. No le quedaba otra mas que callarse por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Una semana después de dicha decisión, todo iba bien. Para él. En cambio, sus amigos, o mejor dicho, Clyde y Token, estaban cada vez mas preocupados por el líder de su pandilla. Si. Craig estaba muy raro. Claro, el nunca hablaba. Pero estos días era diferente. Algo malo le pasaba a su mejor amigo, y el no quería hablar de eso. Pero estaban más que dispuestos a averiguarlo para poder ayudarlo.

* * *

Intentaron de todo.

Dios esta de testigo que intentaron todo. Le mostraron revistas traídas especialmente por Kenny, a ver si eso le levantaba el ánimo. Craig sintió que se le levantaba algo, pero no era exactamente su ánimo…

Intentaron convencerlo de que si le contaba lo que le pasaba, le iban a dar todos los Dvds de Red Racer que quisiera. El más grande de los tres (tanto de altura como edad) se había enfurecido al escuchar eso. En parte porque se moría de ganas de hablar, solo para conseguir esos Dvds. Pero su condición no se lo permitía. Conclusión: si no hablaba, no había Red Racer. Si no hay Red Racer, Craig se molesta. Eso solo llevó a Clyde y a Token con un ojo morado a la enfermería.

Así que, el último intento de su parte (cuando pudieron volver al colegio después de la paliza que les había dado Craig), fue convencer a Mr. M'okey para que hablara con él.

Error.

No solo la mirada llena de furia que les había dado a sus amigos antes de entrar a la oficina de Mr. M'okey les advirtió a Clyde y Token de que estaban fritos; sino que lo peor era que no les importaba en lo mas mínimo morir en el recreo. ("en el recreo van a sufrir", eso decían los ojos intensos de Craig).

Lo único que les importaba era comprobar lo que les había dicho Mr. M'okey. - Craig cambio de voz, m'okey. Al parecer esta avergonzado… - (los chicos se miraron, conteniendo las risas al escuchar eso) - … es por eso que tienen que ser pacientes, ¿m'okey? -

Si, claro.

Si en el recreo llegaba su hora, poco les importaba a los chicos. Primero, tenían que escuchar a Craig. E iban a hacer todo lo que pudieran para lograrlo.

* * *

Cuando llego el recreo (en seguida después de terminada la "charla" con Mr. M'okey), siendo Token tan inteligente, le dijo a Clyde que tenían que esconderse. Tuvieron suerte que Craig no los había visto en el proceso. Pero los dos amigos, desde donde estaban escondidos (detrás de unos arbustos) lo podían observar perfectamente.

Las manos de Craig, cubiertas por sus fieles guantes amarrillos, tenían una cinta adhesiva. Nuevamente, Clyde y Token intercambiaron miradas. Mucha, mucha, mucha suerte.

– Y ahora, que hacemos – pregunto inocentemente el castaño. Token lo miró.

–No tengo idea – se quedaron unos cinco minutos pensando, hasta que una voz chillona les llamo la atención.

– Ch-chicos… ¿qué –AGH- ha-hacen ahí es-escondidos?

Los chicos miraron para atrás, solo para encontrarse con una figura que hace una semana no veian. Era Tweek. Que bien, ya no estaba enfermo. Antes de poder saludarlo, o decirle que se esconda con ellos, el rubiecito tomo la delantera a los pensamientos de sus amigos y se arrodillo con ellos

– ¿De qué, n-nos escondemo-os? No me digan que –¡ARGH! - del gobier-gobierno! Ya esta suce-sucediendo, ¿no? ¡Agh, lo sabia! ¡LO SABIA! ¡VAN A MATA… !

Ambos Clyde y Token le taparon la boca a su amigo, a ver si dejaba de gritar. Este solo abrió sus ojos color café lo más grande que pudo, de susto. Y porque vio a lo lejos una figura que extrañaba a más no poder.

Era Craig.

Los ojos de Tweek se cerraron, ignorando los pedidos de silencio por parte de sus amigos, mirando con pura ternura al chico que tanto amaba. Quería ir y abrazarlo, decirle que ya estaba bien y preguntarle porque no lo había llamado como siempre hacia cuando él se enfermaba (que resultaba que eran muchas veces)

Estaba a punto de empujar a los idiotas que lo tenían apresado, pero siendo… bueno, siendo él, no podía ni moverse. Realmente, era muy débil. Craig se lo había dicho más de una vez. ¡Pero no era su culpa ser tan flaco y tan bajo! Ellos eran más grandes que él, en serio. Edad y altura. Todos los chicos le llevaban un año, excepto Craig que le llevaba dos, casi tres.*

Craig fue corriendo hasta los arbustos, y prácticamente rugiendo, gritó.

- ¿¡QUE CARAJO CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! – eso si que asusto a todos los niños del recreo.

Los niños eran todos de primaria (siendo nuestro chicos los mas grandes, de sexto de primaria**), y todos, y quiero decir todos, se quedaron en silencio mirando a Craig. "Que bárbaro, idiota, justo lo que querías" se cacheteo mentalmente el pelinegro. Dando miradas asesinas a todos los que se encontraban en escena, bien para decirles que se metieran en sus asuntos (cuya cosa hicieron, todos le tenían miedo a Craig), miró a sus amigos.

Primero tenia que preguntarles porque mierda lo habían mandando a hablar con el hijo de puta de Mr. M'okey y por que mierda estaban molestando a su novio. Luego los iba a matar. Si es que dejaban de estar en shock, claro.

Los ojos de Clyde lo miraban como si fuera un fantasma. Token no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Y Tweek… Tweek no podía estar más rojo porque simplemente… no podía. Para ser sinceros, no solo a Tweek le había fascinado la nueva voz de Craig, sino que lo había embobado. Era… grave, sensual, demandante y totalmente autoritaria, le daba un aspecto de… grandeza, si, de grandeza.

Y ahora que notaba, no solo la voz le había cambiado. El rubio estaba seguro que estaba más alto, también. Más ancho de hombros. Con rasgos más duros en la cara. Se sentía afiebrado, a punto de desmayarse, cuando su novio se acercó a él y bruscamente lo levantó del suelo, separándolo de Clyde y Token.

La cara de Tweek dio de lleno al pecho de Craig. Ah, cuanto lo extrañaba.

- ¿Q-qué les pasa…? – preguntó en un suspiró Craig mirando con ¿temor? al morocho y al castaño. Clyde seguía en estado de shock. Token lo miró, como si de un idolo se tratara.

– BOLUDO, tu voz. – se levantó del suelo y colocó su mano en el hombro del ojiazul (el hombro que no ocupaba la cabeza de Tweek, o sea, el derecho) - ¿Quién sos, flaco? – preguntó bromeando Token, aunque poco y nada le gusto a Craig. Solo recibió otra mirada de odio.

A todo esto, Clyde levantó la vista. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Balbuceaba algo de que no era justo, que el quería una voz así.

– ¿Por qué? Es horrible. – defendió Craig su punto de vista. Token meneo la cabeza. El era el mas inteligente de los cuatro, después de todo.

– No querido amigo, no es horrible. Es genial. ¡Ahora podemos pasar por mas grandes! Mientras seas vos el que hable, claro esta. – Craig le levantó el dedo. Tweek sonrió dulcemente, Craig y su respuesta para todo…

– Pero no soy yo. No me gusta mi nueva voz. – "a mi me encanta" pensó Tweek, jugando con las tiras del gorro de su novio.

El timbre advirtió que tenían que entrar. Token, ayudando a Clyde a levantarse, le dijo a Craig. – Pensá lo que quieras, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte. No esta taaan mal.

Y con eso, se fue con Clyde.

El patio se vacio rápidamente, dejando a la parejita sola. El ojioazul planto sus ojos en los de Tweek. Asintió y Tweek le contesto igual. El rubio por dentro sonrió. Siempre hacían lo mismo cuando tenían que hablar.

Simplemente, se escapaban y se escondían en uno de los juegos, uno que era relativamente grande (Craig, si se sentaba derecho, apenas podía tocar el "techo"), era ese juego que solo es un cilindro enorme. Si, era para pendejos. Y era un perfecto escondite.

Antes de ser arrastrado, esta vez con más suavidad y delicadeza, Tweek miro para el suelo, atrás de los arbustos. Hay tirado estaba su termo. Suspiro. Lo podía agarrar después. Además, ¿quien necesita café cuando tiene a Craig?

* * *

Craig estaba furioso.

Se le notaba a la lengua. Miro la cinta que tenia en su mano. No la había podido usar, al final. Y por eso estaba furioso. Bueno, podría planear una venganza después, ¿no?

Se sentó adentro del escondite. La poca luz que daba el sol (estaba nublado, como siempre) apenas alumbraba el escondite. Por eso, Tweek se acerco más a él, agarrando su chaqueta con fuerza. Craig sonrió pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del niño rubio a su lado. Pero en seguida esa sonrisa se esfumó.

Tenia que saberlo. Tenia que saber que pensaba Tweek. Después de un tiempo en un cómodo silencio (aburrido y lindo, como le gustaba a Craig), el pelinegro levanto con un dedo la cara de su novio. Tweek nuevamente parecía afiebrado.

– Perdón por no llamarte. No quería… que me escucharas. – dijo al final.

Tweek le sonrió y moviéndose un poco, apreso en sus finos brazos en el cuello de Craig. Este solo acomodó sus piernas y lo sentó arriba de él. Si, definitivamente lo había extrañado. Se sentía estúpido, haber echo tanto escándalo por una estupidez.

Antes de poder decir algo, antes de poder pedir disculpas por actuar como un imbécil o preguntarle si le gustaba su nueva voz, los dulces labios de Tweek se posaron sobre los de Craig. Fue un beso rápido, pero lo suficientemente largo como para que Craig quisiera más. Cuando el rubio separó sus labios de los del pelinegro, en seguida Craig los quiso recuperar. Pero Tweek apartó la cara y miro para otro lado, dejando a su novio más que confundido.

Digo, él ya había pedido perdón. Y ese beso, ¿no significaba que aceptaba las disculpas? Tweek lo miro serio, con sus brazos extendidos y sus manos en los hombros de Craig. Lo único que lo retenía e impedía que se cayera para atrás eran las manos firmes de Craig en su cintura (que lo agarraban bruscamente, como siempre… ya sentía los moretones que le iban a salir mañana). El juego realmente era grande…

Los ojos de Tweek lo miraron, reprochándole.

- ¿Por qué… por qué pensaste que… que no m-me iba a gu-gustar tu voz…? - preguntó en un suspiro, acariciando los hombros de Craig.

– En verdad, pensé que te ibas a asustar. Por eso no te llame. – respondió, acercando la frágil cintura de Tweek hacia él. Tweek se rindió antes de empezar a luchar, no era como si pudiera contra Craig. Este último siempre conseguía lo que quería del rubio.

Craig levanto una mano hasta la mejilla de su novio, quería besarlo, pero antes…

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y que…?

- ¿Qué pensas… te gusta? – Tweek apenas podía concentrarse, realmente, el cambio de voz le había dado fuerte. Era como hipnotizante. Grave. Sensual…

- Tweek. No te desmayes – pregunto medio alarmado Craig. No seria la primera vez que su novio se desmayara en sus brazos y no era una sensación agradable. Tweek levantó sus largas pestañas y volviendo a la realidad, se acercó al oído de Craig. – Me encanta… - susurró, solo para que Craig escuchara – y quiero oírla… más. Mucho más…

Tweek actuaba como una gata en celo. En si, eso le encantaba a Craig, ya que sabía que: 1º, era tan inocente, que lo más seguro ni sabia lo que provocaba; 2º, podía ser tímido con todos, menos con Craig; 3º, como dice el segundo punto, solo hacia estas cosas con Craig. Eso lo hacían sentir poderoso. Único. Como si Tweek le perteneciese (si, era posesivo).

En fin, sin poder aguantar más, Craig capturó los labios de su novio con los suyos y como siempre, abriéndole la boca a la fuerza, empezaron una pelea con un ganador de antemano, o sea, Craig. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que tuvieron que respirar. A los pocos segundos de separarse, Tweek quiso volver a besarlo. Craig, más que dispuesto, aceptó gustoso.

Entre suspiros y caricias, lo único que le pedía Tweek era que dijera algo, lo que sea. Sin querer, a Craig se le escapo algo que no tendría que haber dicho. Pero la situación y los constantes gemido de Tweek no le dejaron otra opción (¡por dios, en su año de noviazgo jamás habían llegado a hacer tantas cosas de una!)

– Te amo – pareció un rugido, pero bien que le llegó a Tweek.

La mano derecha de Craig estaba en su cuello y no lo permitió moverse mucho, pero si lo suficiente para mirarlo maravillado. Confundido. Feliz. Craig se dio cuenta de su metida de pata en seguida. Quería decir algo, retractarse. Pero para que. Era verdad. Lo amaba. Por eso se preocupo tanto cuando Tweek junto sus manos delante de su pecho y bajando la mirada, se puso a llorar.

Craig se sentía un gusano. Peor que eso. La culpa lo invadió completamente. No quería obligar a Tweek a decir algo que no sentía. No era justo.

- Tweek, yo… - el susodicho levantó la mirada. Lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, y una sonrisa le iluminaba la cara.

– Yo también te amo. – Sorpresa, no tartamudeó – te amo tanto. A vos. Tus ojos. Tu forma de ser. Tu nueva voz… - se rio por lo bajo a decir lo último, acompañado por Craig. – Todo. - finalizó el rubio, al sentir nuevamente los labios de Craig.

Luego de una nueva serie de besos y caricias, que duro como una hora, ambos diciendo cuanto se amaban una y otra vez, sono el celular de Craig. Era Clyde diciéndole que si no iba a la próxima hora, lo iban a suspender otra vez.

"Que buena manera de arruinar el momento", pensó Craig. Le respondió que se fuera al carajo, pero igualmente se "levanto". En realidad, se agacho para poder salir. Si, definitivamente estaba más alto. Tweek lo miro medio confundido, pero finalmente agarró la mano que le tendía Craig para levantarse.

– Tenemos que volver. – dijo Craig, caminando mirando al frente con Tweek de la mano. Tweek lo siguió hasta la puerta de entrada. Pero antes.

- ¡Espera! – gritó, soltándose de Craig. Este levantó una ceja y lo vio correr hacia los arbustos de antes. Tweek, en vez de dar la vuelta para poder agarrar el termo que estaba del otro lado, intento agarrarlo por arriba del arbusto, dejando una imagen más que agradable para Craig. Ahí no más, enfrente de él, Tweek meneando la cadera en sus intentos de agarrar el dichoso termo.

Dios, tan inocente.

Pero le resulto raro esos sentimientos que sentía, el calor en sus mejillas (y otras partes). ¿Desde cuando sus sentimientos y… bueno, sus instintos reaccionaban así? Estaba seguro que si Tweek no terminaba rápido con su "tarea", le iba a saltar arriba.

Definitivamente, Craig estaba muy raro.

**Fin (?)**

******ME MATE CON EL TITULO, NO? xD**

**Y SI, TIENE UN SIGNO DE PREGUNTA EL FINAL PORQUE NO SE SI DEJARLO O SEGUIRLO, EN OTRA HISTORIA, TENIENDO ESTO COMO "PROLOGO". JEJE, EN SERIO. NO SE. USTEDES DICEN QUE LA SIGA?**

**AH, PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS...**

*** Si, lo calculé todo. Miren, si Craig fue retenido un año (en mi mente, claro), y cumple el 25 de enero, entonces les lleva un año a todos los chicos. Pero como Tweek esta adelantado, y cumple el 11 de noviembre (en mi mente, claro), eso hace que se lleven 2 años y 10 meses. Si, estoy media loca por pensar en todo esto. Pero que le puedo hacer! me gusta hacerlo bien uke a Tweek! XD**

**** En mi pais, sexto de primaria es el ultimo año antes de pasar al liceo. Y como no se un carajo de como es el metodo de Estados Unidos, los puse como si estuvieran en una escula como las de acá. Estando en sexto, tenes entre 11 y 12 años.**

**Y CREO QUE ESO ES TODO! ALGUNA OTRA DUDA, PREGUNTEN. COMENTEN. FELICITENME. PRENDANME FUEGO SI QUIEREN, TODO ES RECIBIDO! **

**Chooco.-**


	2. ¿Jugamos?

PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUIERO AGRADECER A LA GENTE QUE ME DEJO REVIEWS!

**SI, VOY A HACER ESOT UN FIC EN SERIO, UNO MUUUUUUUUUUUUY LARGO COMO ME PIDIERON xD VA A IR RELATANDO COSAS DE ESTOS DOS Y COMO VAN SIENDO SUS VIDAS AL CORRER LOS AÑOS. Y BLA BLA BLA. **

**PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE, VA A HABER UN LEMON! xD**

**JUJUJU, TODOS ESPERAMOS ESO NO...?**

**¿Jugamos...?**

Ya habían pasado unas tres semanas del "inconveniente". Aunque tenía que admitir que ya no le molestaba tanto su nueva voz, todavía no se sentía… cómodo con ella. Pero las cosas no acababan ahí.

No solo tenia que acostumbrarse a esa horrible voz (aunque todos los demás pensaban que era genial), sino que ahora, solo para joderle la existencia, a su nueva altura.

No era la primera vez que se pegaba con la puerta del auto. No era la primera vez que calculaba mal la distancia entre una cosa y otra y la terminaba rompiendo. No era la primera vez que se desmayaba debido a su altura*. De medir solo 1'60, había pasado a medir como 10 centímetros más en una sola noche. Resultado, apenas de pie y "¡hola suelo!".

Eso le había sucedido el fin de semana pasado. Estaban a jueves. Y mientras más raro se sentía, más miradas recibía.

En especial, de las niñas.

Lo incomodaban, él siempre buscando paz y tranquilidad, ahora no lo dejaban en tranquilo. Incluso sabiendo que él ya tenía novio, no se rendían. Decían que a Craig también le gustaban las chicas y que jamás lo iban a sacar del puesto numero uno en su lista de "los chicos más lindos de la clase**". Tenían razón en lo de que les gustaban, es más, había terminado con Tweek pensando que él era "ella".

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde. Lo amaba demasiado para dejar de estar con él. Era como si de una obsesión se tratase. No importa lo mucho que estaba con el rubio, no podía tener suficiente.

Pero volviendo al tema, al Craig cada vez le preocupaba su situación. En el desayuno, antes de ir al colegio, Craig le preguntó a su madre porque le pasaban todas esas cosas a él y no a sus amigos. Ella solo le contestó que era por los genes; toda la familia de parte de ella era así. ¿Cómo había dicho su madre…? "Se ponen amarillos antes de época" (estúpida comparación, pero bastante clara).

También mencionó algo de "gracias a dios no saliste a tu padre".

Si, Craig también estaba feliz por eso.

* * *

Después de tal conversación, ya caminando hacia el colegio, suspiró. Tweek estaba enfermo otra vez y había faltado. Tomo nota mentalmente de que tenía que llamarlo apenas llegara a su casa. Ese niño se la pasaba enfermo.

Intentando sacar todo pensamiento posible de su cabeza, se fue para donde estaban los chicos góticos. Tal vez un cigarro lo iba a ayudar. Craig estaba más que al tanto que era una mala costumbre eso de fumar, pero no podía evitarlo. Había empezado hace unos meses. Y él no era como esos pendejos que fumaban para hacerse ver.

El fumaba porque realmente… tenia que. Le gustaba. Sentía que tenía que matar algo dentro de él, como los niños góticos. Aprovechaba para fumar con ellos por el lugar que elegían. Era atrás del colegio y nadie te podía ver ahí. Se había hecho "amigo" de ellos solo para robarles cigarros de vez en cuando, aunque nunca les hablaba (apenas hablaba con sus amigos, ¿por qué iba a hablar con estos tipos?). Se había jurado que cuando pasara al liceo ese lugar le iba a pertenecer, a él y su pandilla.

Era realmente genial, ese lugar. Esta mañana estaba más nublado, parecía que iba a llover. Los chicos góticos no estaban. Solo Craig y el viento.

Sacó uno de los cigarros y lo prendió fuego. Tomando una larga pitada, se tragó el humo sin querer, pero no le molesto. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Además, mejor. Necesitaba muchísimo un cigarro y su hermoso veneno.

Ignoraba si Tweek sabía de su mala costumbre. Nunca podría fumar delante de él, ya que además de otras tantas enfermedades (como ADD, anemia, falta de sueño, CAFÉ, entre otras), tenía asma y debido al humo, lo más probable que lo mataría.

Craig miró su cigarro y suspiró nuevamente. Lo tiró al suelo y fue corriendo a la clase. No necesitaba fumar. Necesitaba a Tweek.

* * *

- ¡VAMOS A JUGAR AL CONTACTO FISICO! - Gritó Kenny.

Cualquiera pensaría que este tipo de juego era algo re sarpado (en especial, vieniendo de Kenny), pero en realidad, solo consentía de tocar a alguien con la punta de tu dedo índice y gritar, "contacto físico".

Era un juego pelotudo, pero era una buena manera de molestar a los amigos o para pasar el rato nomas. Lo mejor era perseguir a la gente y empezar a picarla hasta que te pegara. Cuando te pegaba, vos la devolvías, y ahí se armaba tremendo barullo. Solo por eso este juego se jugaba especialmente entre los chicos (no pintaba pegarle a la niñas).

No había ningún tipo de regla.

Solo molestar, en especial a los profesores. Ver quien conseguía más observaciones en el día. Para acercarse a alguna chica/chica que te gustara. Pasar el rato.

Nadie le prestó atención a Kenny. El señor Garrison lo había sacado antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

"¡Y SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES, PEQUEÑOS BASTARDOS, QUIERE JUGAR A ESE JUEGO DE MIERDA, VAN A VER LO QUE ES CONTACTO FISICO!"…si, esas habían sido las palabras exactas del querido maestro.

Algunos niños no entendieron, otros si y no lo tomaron en serio. Craig… solo esperaba la oportunidad de amenazar a Tweek de esa manera. De solo pensarlo sintió una fuerte necesidad de irse a la mierda o al baño más cercano. En cambio, solo llegó a dar con la enfermería, después de desmayarse por pensamientos tan pervertidos.

Cuando se despertó estaba completamente desconcertado. Su campera estaba manchada de sangre. Notó que no podía respirar muy bien, porque la enfermera sostenía papel en su nariz, a ver si dejaba de sangrar. Sin saber otra cosa que hacer, se disculpo. La enfermera, tan dulce y maravillada con los ojos de Craig, le sonrió maternalmente.

Le pasó una mano por el pelo después de asegurarse de que no siguiera sangrando y le dijo que no se preocupara, que si quería se podía ir a su casa. Craig, como todo ser inteligente, tomo esa oferta como un pase de salida de la escuela y sintiéndose perfectamente bien (o mejor dicho, más…"frío"), fingió que era verdad. Que no se sentía bien y le dolía la cabeza.

La enfermera, totalmente inocente y cautivada por el morocho, le dijo que se fuera derechito a su casa.

Una de las características de Craig era ser un buen actor. Y ahora tenían más resultado, en especial con las maestras y enfermeras. Ignoraba el porque. Pero que más da.

Se disculpo con toda la falsedad del mundo por causar molestias y esta vez, la enfermera le dio una paleta. Craig se fue, ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos de que carajo le había pasado. Simplemente agarró su mochila, le hizo la seña al señor Garrison mientras este lo puteaba y salió a la calle.

Y si, se comió la paleta. Desde chico tenia una grave debilidad por el azúcar. Tanto así que le robaba el chocolate que su madre escondía en la mesa de luz, o a su abuela cuando no quería compartir las ricas galletas que hacia. Tanto así que si no tenia un dulce por más de 24 horas se ponía de malas.

Pero en la mente de Craig, la única dulzura que estaba en su mente era el chico rubio que vivía en la casa que tenia enfrente…

* * *

Un golpe. Dos.

Tweek no entendía muy bien quien podría estar "tocando a la ventana" de esa manera. ¡Por dios, su cuarto se encontraba en el segundo piso! Solo una persona era capaz de hacer tal cosa.

- ¿Craig…? – preguntó a la nada, muy débil como para levantarse de la cama. Pero si se trataba de Craig… no podía dejarlo afuera.

¿Qué tal si se congelaba y le venia hipotermia? ¡Todo seria su culpa! ¡No quería cargar con otra muerte más! ¡No podría soportarlo! ¡En especial de su amado, Craig! A todo esto, ¿qué demonios hacia Craig a esta hora fuera del colegio? Eran las 10 de la mañana. Que tal si se había enfermado, y yendo a su casa lo habían echado por que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar una simple fiebre. ¡Jesús, no! ¡Ahora Craig era un indigente! Y aunque sabia que su madre iba a aceptarlo en su casa (Craig y su manera de que los padres simplemente lo AMEN a él más que a sus propios hijos), ¿qué tal si…?

Un click por parte de la ventana y por un gorro peruano color azul con un pompón amarillo arriba y dos colgando en los hombros de una figura más que conocida, volvió a Tweek al mundo. Se abofeteó mentalmente por ser… bueno, por ser él e imaginarse estupideces.

Craig entró por la ventana con mucha gracilidad, buscando la mirada del rubio. No sin antes cerrar la ventana detrás de él, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Tweek. Estos estaban cediendo cada vez más por la (probablemente) alta fiebre que Tweek tendría.

En tres simples y largos pasos, Craig llegó al costado derecho de la cama (el otro ocupado por la pared). Se sentó y poniendo una mano en la sudorosa frente de Tweek comprobó lo que temía.

Suspiró y empujo suavemente al niño rubio que lo miraba con curiosidad. Podía explicarle todo después. Ambos lo sabían. Pero ahora lo importante era que Tweek descansara. Apenas apoyada su cabeza sobre las cómodas almohadas, sintio sus mejillas arder, pero no por culpa de la fiebre.

Una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro cuando sintió el cuerpo de Craig acostándose a su lado. El pelinegro pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Tweek y lo atrajo hacia él.

Mirando al techo, Craig dejó su mente divagar mientras sentía el cuerpo del rubio acomodarse sobre su pecho. Al fin quieto (gracias a dios, Craig no resistía más), suspiro feliz sintiendo el calor de su novio. En seguida se sentía la leve y pacífica respiración de Tweek. Craig sonrió por un momento, pero luego frunció el entrecejo.

Seguramente era la primera vez que lograba dormir. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, miro de reojo la cara durmiente de Tweek. Las bolsas negras seguían ahí.

Puteo por lo bajo. Maldito café. Si pudiera matarlo, lo haría.

Craig suspiro, acariciando los hombros y los brazos (que por supuesto, estaban enredados en su cuello) de Tweek. Las cosas no habían salido como él pensaba. Su plan era llegar, charlar con Tweek, hacerle creer que había hecho algo malo, amenazarlo como había hecho Garrison y luego… ¿violarlo en el medio de su cuarto? Tenía que trabajar más en el final. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

No era como si no tuvieran tiempo… para jugar después.

**PUFF.**

**TUVE QUE DIVIDIR ESTE CAPITULO EN DOS Y ES EL PRIMERO. BUENO, SEGUNDO. EH. NOSE. TOMENLO COMO QUIEREAN, PERO FALTA TODA UNA PARTE! QUE LA TENGO ESCRITA... TODITA. SE... ( ·_· )**

**OTRO PROBLEMA CONMIGO ES QUE EN REALIDAD NO TENGO NINGUN TEMA EN CONCRETO PARA ESTE FIC. PERO YA SE ME VA A OCURRIR ALGO! ... ESPERO.**

*** En verdad, esto lo saque por que le paso a un amigo mio. No fueron 10 cm, pero si fueron muchos, creo que 7 y si, se desmayo. Pobrecito... :( **

**** Se acuerdan del capitulo "The List"? Donde ponen a Craig 12 en la lista de "los chicos mas lindo de la clase"? Bueno, segun un fan que hizo los "calculos", el verdadero puesto de Craig seria el numero uno. Yno me llamaria la atencion para nada, siendo él. UN PAPI (L**

**POR CIERTO... SI ALGUIEN NOTO ALGO EXTRAÑO EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE TWEEK... NO PIENSEN QUE ME EQUIVOQUE AL ESCRIBIRLA ASI, TAL EXCLAMACION... JUJUJU! (ya voy a sonar como Yuko* xD)**

***Tsubasa R.C o xxxHolic. Y si, planeo escribir algo de eso. En especial Kuro y Fye-Yuui. Rubios divinos con chicos malos son mi debilidad, que le puedo hacer! XD O sea, dense cuenta: creek, bunny, dip, gregostophe... **

**UN SIN FIN DE PROBLEMAS MENTALES.**

**CHAO~**

**Voy a subir el proximo capitulo lo´antes posible cuando pueda. Tengo que entregar un ensayo de filosofia y estoy haciando otra historia ademas de esta. Pero antes de que termine la semana, subo el proximo capitulo. PALABRA DE MUFFIN!**


	3. ¿O es muy temprano?

**SOY UNA MALA PERSONA!**

**EN SERIO. ESTO TENIA QUE ESTAR PRONTO HACE UNA PUTA SEMANA. PERO NO... DIOS, NUNCA ODIE FILOSOFIA TANTO. OH BUENO. QUE LE PUEDO HACER. LO PEOR, TENGO QUE HACER OTRO ENSAYO MAS.**

**MALDITAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS. SIEMPRE SON LAS MAS JODIDAS, SABEN? SI, POR SUPUESTO QUE SABEN. **

**BUENO, ACA ESTA LA OTRA PARTE DEL CAPITULO 2. ****(Pero no crean que solo estuve trabajando en esto en mis momentos libres! Claro que no! Es por eso que tarde tanto. Muchas ideas corren por mi mente y yo no puedo cazarlas. Grrr)**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :)**

**¿...o es muy temprano?**

"Green River" de Credence lo despertó.

El volumen del celular no era muy alto y Craig estaba agradecido por eso. No quería que Tweek se despertara.

Puteando y utilizando su mano libre, alcanzó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo abrió. un nuevo mensaje de su madre. Que raro. Obviamennte, le preguntaba donde carajo estaba. El pelinegro suspiró. desde aquel incidente en Perú, no lo dejaban en paz. Aunque tenía que admitir que ese accidente fue la causa de que a tan corta edad tuviera un celular. Hay que ver lo bueno de lo malo.

Sin embargo, con su madre constantemente detrás de el se sentia un pendejo. El sabía cuidarse bien. O por lo menos, eso pensaba... Sabía pelear (una razon por la cual frecuentaba en la oficina del imbecil de Mr. M'okey) y... ¿qué mas necesitaba para cuidarse? Nada.

Simplemente le respondió "Tweek". era una respuesta muy clara y simple, ¿no?

Guardando su celular, no sin antes ver la hora (había dormido 3 horas), miró al rubio. Estaba profundamente dormido arriba de su hombro. Notó ademas que ahora, Tweek lo tenía agarrado por la cintura. Tenía una genuina sonrisa en la cara. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, Craig le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y sabía a la perfección que lo que iba a hacer era sumamente egoísta y hasta un poco cruel, pero la urgencia de besarlo era más fuerte a cualquier otra cosa. Agachó la mirada y acercandose a él...

De repente, la puerte se abrió. Fue abierta con un movimiento despacio y con el menor ruido posible, gentilmente guiada hasta la pared. Pero para Craig, fue como si un fuerte viento abrira la puerta, rompiendola en mil añicos, Terminator asomándose por ella con un arma en la mano apunto de matarlo a balazos.

Puff, exagerado.

- Amor, te traje la... - la señora Tweek quedó sorprendida con lo que vio.

¿Qué hacia la mochila de Craig ahi tirada?

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de luz y se agachó a recoger la mochila. Poniendola arriba del escritorio, totalmente ignorante de como había llegado ahi, se puso a pensar. Claro, ayer de tarde Craig habia estado merodeando por su casa. "A lo mejor se la olvido", razonó. Aunque eso no explicaba por que no la había visto antes o por que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

Dejó el tema a un lado y giró los ojos. Realmente no le importaba. Tantas cosas pasaban en su casa y ella ni cuenta se daba. Y todo por culpa de Craig. Sinceramente, ella amaba a ese niño. Problemático como era, ella lo quería como un hijo más. Y como no, si se la pasaba siempre en su casa. No podía enojarse con él. Hacía tan feliz a Tweek.

Hablando de.

La señora Tweek puso una mano en la frente del rubio, que para su sorpresa dormía placidamente. Tampoco tenía fiebre. Dándole un beso en la frente, se fue para dejarlo dormir. La comida estaba super caliente y conociendo a su hijo, se iba a despertar cuando sintiera el café. A punto de irse, un sonido le llamó la atención.

"Green River" de Credence sonaba desde debajo de la cama.

Fue a fijarse, incluso se agachó para ver mejor y a punto de levantar las sábanas, dejó de sonar. Extrañada, se levantó. Se fue rápidamente a seguir trabajando.

Ese café no iba a servirse solo.

* * *

Con el corazón en la garganta, Craig se atrevió a ver su celular.

Dios maldigue al imbécil que dejó a las madres tener celulares. "OK". Eso decía el bendito mensaje. "Mamá, me voy de casa", "OK". "Mamá, me estan matando", "OK". ¡Simpre la misma puta respuesta!

Y no solo era su madre. Clyde, por ejemplo, prácticamente le escribía un libro a su madre en los mensajes y recibía la misma respuesta: "OK". Saliendo de debajo de la cama, Craig guardo su celular y se "limpio"el falso polvo. Una sonrisa burlona salió de sus labios. El día que viera el cuarto de Tweek como el suyo, directamente le decía adiós a la vida.

No solamente Tweek era obsesivo por el orden, sino que además su madre era obsesiva con la limpeza.

- ¿Craig...? - la voz de Tweek le llamó la atención.

- Buen día. - le dijo, con la misma cara y voz monotona. Aunque si oías bien, podías escuchar ese tono de felicidad al ver que su novio ya se sentía mejor.

- ¡AGH, b-buen día!

Craig se sentó en el piso con sus piernas extendidas delante de él. Twek también se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Vio la comida en la mesa de luz y miró a Craig. Le preguntó si tenía hambre.

- No, come vos.

- P-pero hay sufi...

- Vos.

- ¡AGH, PERDÓN!

Craig le levantó el dedo y giró los ojos. Empezó a jugar con sus pies, moviendolos de un lado a otro. Tenía un cordón dasatado y le parecía divertido ver como iba de un lado a otro. Después de unos minutos se aburrio y se saco los championes para estar más cómodos. El rubio por su parte, estaba comiendo y tomando su café, disfrutando el silencio.

Era raro verlo a él comer, ya que nunca comía. Pero en este caso si que tenía hambre. Vio que Craig estaba feliz al verlo comer, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Leponía muuuy feliz verlo asi (y además no lo tenía que obligar a comer, experiencia no muy buena para el pobre rubio). Cuando Tweek terminó de comer, dejando el plato y la taza en la mesa de luz, le preguntó algo que lo tenía desconcertado.

- ¿Do-dónde esta tu gorro?

Los ojos de Craig se abrieron a más no poder. Sus guantes se encontraron con pelo negro y eso jamás era buena (la única razón por la cual se sacaba el gorro era para bañarse, ¡si hasta dormía con el!).

Prácticamente, tirandose contra la cama, consiguiendo un grito po parte del rubio, busco frenéticamente su gorro debajo de ella. No estaba. Haciendole la seña a la cama, buscó los ojos de Tweek. Lo miró directo a sus ojos café. Este tenía las manos contra su boca, lo más seguro para no gritar más... ¡pero qué podía hacer!

Los moviemientos bruscos lo asutaban, ni hablar cuando eran por parte de Craig, siempre tan tranquilo y calmado.

Los ojos azules con tonos grices de Craig bajaron hasta las piernas Tweek, que hizo sonrojar a este último. Craig también, pero como siempre, podía disimularlo muy bien. Por eso el rubio no lo notó, pero no porque Craig disimulara. Lo que pasaba en realidad era que una pregunta revoloteaba por su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer?

- Movete. - le ordenó, con voz que no dejaba discución alguna.

Tweek lo miró confundido, pero le hizo casao y empezó a moverse. Por supuesto que se movió lo más rápido que pudo, como cualquier persona medio enferma y con un novio preocupado y enojado podría. Pero ni con eso le bastó a Craig, que agarrandolo de la cintura y del hombro, lo tiro hacia un costado.

Nuevamente, un grito se le escapó a Tweek. Casi lo dejaban sordo al pobre morocho, pero poco y nada le importó. Estaba muy ocupado buscando su gorro como para decirle que se callara.

Buscó por debajo de las almohadas. Nada. Por detrás de la cama. Nada. Solo le quedaban las sábanas. Las levantó y las tiró para un costado, haciendo que Tweek llevara sus rodillas al pecho por el repentino frío. Se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y miró a su novio con furia, a punto de puterlo de arriba-abajo.

- ¡C-Craig! - se quejó, pero más que un grito fue como un gemido temblante.

Ignorandolo, Craig inspeccionó la cama. Nada. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió su mirada hacia la pared. Tal vez estaba colgando entre la rejilla que quedaba entre la cama y la pared. Empezó a buscar a su hermoso y preciado gorro. Obviamente, se encontró con el cuerpo frágil deTweek, que estaba temblando y guiñando como si no hubiera mañana.

Y debajo de él, se encontraba el gorro perdido.

A punto de matarlo por haberse sentado arriba del gorro que le habia regalado su tía cuando él solo tenía 5 años, pensó que lo mejor sería agarrarlo y dejarla por ahi. De repente, sintió sus mejillas arder.

El colo rojo tomó poder sobre su cara, pero no impidió que riera maliciosamente. Después de todo, su plan pricipal seguía rondeando por su cabeza. Y ahora su querido gorro le daba la oportunidad perfecta para aprovecharse de la situación.

Estaba arrodillado en la cama y debido a tanto movimiento, la ropa de Craig estaba toda arrugada. Al igual que la única sábana que tapada el colchón de la cama. Las otras amenazaban con caerse al lado de las almhodas al piso. Tweek, al ver que la cosa ya estaba más clamada, estiro sus largas y finas piernas, teniendo como resultado a cierto morocho entre ellas.

Craig se acercó, apoyando su mano en el colchón al lado de su goro, agarrándolo de una de las tiras. Su otra mano subía lentamente por la pierna de Tweek, levantandole el pantalón de dormir sin querer. Sin saber que planeaba su novio, el rubio quedo ahi esperando. Sintió como Craig lo tiraba contra la cama, sacando su gorro delicadamente de donde se encontraba.

Quedando arriba del rubio, y apoyado con sus rodillas y una mano, paseo su gorro por la cara de Tweek. Ja, ya lo tenía todo planeado.

- Te sentaste arriba de mi gorro - susurró, agachando su boca hacia el oído del más chico.

- ¿P-Perdón...? - contestó inseguro, sin saber que era lo que realmente quería oír Craig.

- Va a costarte más... que una simple disculpa. - siguió hablando con el mismo tono, yendo esta vez hacia los labios de la víctima. Pasó sus labios por arriba de los de Tweek, pero no lo besó, decepcionando a los de ojos café. Si, podía ser que no tuviera ni la más puta idea de que pasaba, pero le encantaba.

Y si Craig no lo besaba dentro de poco, lo iba a matar.

Una carcajada medio malvada salió de Craig, mientras se enderezaba para ponerse el gorro. El no era conocido por ser buena persona. Más bien, todo lo contrario.

Tomó fuertemente las muñecas del rubio y las subió hasta arriba de la cabeza de Tweek. Luego, sacándose los guantes que fueron tirados hacia dios sabe donde, bajo sus manos hasta el vientre de su novio. Frunció el entrecejo a sentir las costillas de Tweek. Muuuuuy flaco. Pero enseguida volvió la sonrisa malvada a su rostro.

Iba a divertirse tanto.

Por otro lado... la vista no le ayudaba para nada a Tweek. Podía jurar que la fiebre le había vuelto con tanto toqueteo por parte del pelinegro. Veía todo nublado. Y se sentía totalmente vulnerable. Ambos lo sabían: no tenía ni una opotunidad contra Craig. Estaba a total disposición. Lastima que Tweek no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de este.

De repente, un dedo de Craig lo pico. Una y otra vez, por todo sus torso. Hombros, pecho, todo. Risas se le escaparon, cada vez más fuertes cuando esos toques molestos se transformaron en cosquillas.

- ¡BA-BASTA! JAJAJA, P-POR FA- AJAJAJA!

Las tisas de Craig acompañaron a las de Tweek. Era tan lindo sonido el que hacia Tweek cuando reía. Hacía muuuuy feliz al morocho.

- ¡Pero si solo estoy jugando!

- ¿A qué? risas

- Contacto físico.

- A-Asi no se-JAJAJAJA- JU... ¡JUEGA! risas

Craig lo ignoró y siguió haciendole cosquillas. Esta vez, lo abrazó por la cintura, sin dejar de "molestarlo" (aunque en realidad, ambos se estaban divirtiendo como locos). Pero su diversión no tardó tanto. Fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe.

La puerta rebenentó contra la pared, dejando a los niños totalmente petrificados y en uns situación bastante comprometida.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN?

**OMG**

**CREO QUE YA SE CUAL VA A SER EL TEMA DE ESTE FIC. YUPI POR MI!**

**POR CIERTO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VOY A EXPLICAR BASTANTES COSAS. TIPO, PORQUE ESTOS DOS ESTAN JUNTOS Y NADIE DICE UN CARAJO, POR EJEMPLO.**

**AH. Y OTROS PERSONAJES VAN A APARECER :)**

**BESOS! HASTA EL PROXIMO :D**

**CUPCAKE~**


	4. Notas de la Autora

**Lectores:**

**Debo una gran disculpa a todos los que comentaron esta historia :(**

**No solo no subi un nuevo capitulo en semanas (estaba de vacaciones y no tenia computadora, pero seamos honestos, esa no fue la razon principal). **

**No, claro que no. La razon por la cual no subi mas capitulos, y la cual por la cual decidi cerrar esta historia (SI, NO LA VOY A SEGUIR MAS) es que...**

**Ya no me gusta Craig. **

**No me gusta como lo describo. No quiero que sea mas el super macho como me lo imagino. **

**Perdi inspiracion en esta historia, tan rapido como llego, se fue. **

**Y aunque todavia no puedo cazar todas las putas historias corriendo libremente por mi cabeza, las que atrape van a ser de Craig.**

**Siendo UKE.**

**Leyeron bien. Prefiero verlo como una mujer. Queda muy tierno.**

**No voy a sacar esta historia, primero porque ta. No quiero. Y despues por el hecho que si bien, no esta "terminada", antes era un one-shot. Y por eso esta "terminada". **

**Esto no significa que no voy a escribir mas. Es mas, mi nueva historia ya la voy a subir. Se llama "Jugando con Blancas". En la historia misma se explica porque se llama asi. ¿Esta Craig en esa historia? Oh si. ¿Quien es su pareja?**

**Kenny.**

**Les juro, que McSteamy y McDreamy pueden besarme el **, porque lo mejor de estos dias se llama McTUCKER.**

**Besos! **

**Yperdonen nuevamente no "terminar" la historia como deberia.**

**Cupcake~**


	5. Si, definitivamente lo es

**Si, definitivamente lo es**

Eh.

Si, eso era lo único que Craig podía pensar. ¿Que hacer cuando vez a la madre de tu novio con cara de desquiciada a punto de matarte?

Pues… nada. Es como si te vinieran a robar. ¿Que carajo haces en ese momento? Nada. Después pensas en lo que podías haber hecho, o haberle dicho, o ALGO que seguramente era mejor a lo que habías hecho.

Si Tweek antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba… desmayado. Desmayado?

Desmayado!

-Tweek, Tweek. ¡Desperta, carajo!

Todo el odio hacia el pelinegro desapareció de los ojos de la madre de Tweek, que fue corriendo (empujando, ya que estaba) a Craig. Este cayó en el suelo sentado. Levanto la mirada y acomodándose el gorro le hizo la seña a la señora. Gracias a dios, esta no lo vio.

No iba a permitir semejante cosa. ¡El era el novio del chico, maldita sea! ¡Estaba más preocupado que la madre! Nuevamente se encontraba peleando por Tweek con la madre de este. Siempre lo hacia. ¿Es que esta mujer no entendía, que su amor era mas grande que el que ella sentía?

Los ojos de Tweek empezaron a abrirse lentamente.

-C… Craig…?

Ese pregunta, ese suspiro por parte del rubio lo hizo sonreír como estúpido. Había ganado la batalla, pero al parecer no la guerra.

-No mi amor, soy yo, mamá…

-Ma… MAMA?

El rubio se sento de golpe, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, usando sus manos como escudo frente a su pecho, intentando huir de alguna manera. A Craig le recordó a Stripe. Razono que esa era una de las razones por la cual amaba tanto a Tweek. Era como una mascota.

Tierna, delicada, chiquita. Y ojos enormes.

Si, la perfecta mascota. Que en estos momentos era atormentada por un horrible monstruo llamado "mamá". Craig la odiaba. Ella lo amaba. Pero al parecer, no iba a poder aprovecharse de eso en estos momentos.

No pensó, no razono. Simplemente se acerco al rubio y lo tomo de un brazo, acercándolo a él. Le dirigió una mirada fría y cortante a la señora Tweek. Esta se la devolvió y como una víbora le hablo:

-Ahora que estas bien. Me pueden explicar que estaban haciendo.

No fue una pregunta ni una petición. Fue una orden. A Tweek y a Craig se les congelo la sangre. La dulce señora si que era terrorífica si quería. Se le seco la garganta, pero al ser el responsable de los dos, Craig abrió la boca para decir algo.

No pudo.

La cerró y se quedo mirando. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Estaba abochornado ¿Que carajo tenia que hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? "no estábamos haciendo nada, solo le estaba haciendo cosquillas para después violarlo cuando estuviera distraído"

BASTA!

Se fue corriendo. Cobarde. Pero no aguantaba más. Mucho movimiento. Mucho estrés. Mucha sangre en sus pantalones. Se encerró en el baño y se sentó en el piso, no sin antes trancar la puerta (hasta la puerta del baño tenia cerrojo, paranoicos).

Paranoicos. Como su Tweek. Que seguramente estaba llorando sin saber que hacer sin él. Se abofeteo mentalmente. Se daba mucho crédito. Tal vez era egocéntrico y no lo sabía. Pero el caso era que Tweek podía vivir sin él. ¿No?

¿…no?

No se atrevió a contestarse.

Por su parte, Tweek solo se quedo mirando la puerta. ¿Que CARAJO había sido eso? ¡Craig nunca huía así! ¡Jamás lo hacia! Se acordó de una vez que un tipo les fue a robar (mal por su parte, saliendo a las 2 de la mañana a comprar chocolate porque Craig quería uno… parecía una embarazada a veces). El tipo les pidió plata y Craig simplemente contesto "no"*. Y se fue.

Arrastrándolo con él, claro, pero el caso es que no le importo en lo mas mínimo. Tuvo la misma reacción que cuando le pedían los deberes. "No".

Empezó a reírse. Tal vez de los nervios, nunca le había pasado que los descubrieran. En especial, porque había sido algo que nunca habían hecho. Por un momento, Tweek pensó que Craig no iba a parar. El no quería que parara. Después empezó a hacerle cosquillas, sacando su lado infantil que a pesar del exterior, seguían ahí dentro.

La señora Tweek levanto las cejas. Su hijo se estaba riendo y ella no entendía el porque. Quiso reírse con el, sus risas eran contagiosas. ¡Pero se acordó del porque estaba enojada!

¡No podía ser que estuvieran haciendo esas cosas a tan temprana edad! Se notaba a simple viste que Craig había crecido, ¡pero seguía siendo un crio! Y a decir verdad, tenía miedo por su hijito. Tweek no tenia idea acerca de sexo y amor. Era muy inocente. Tal vez sabia algo del amor. Pero lo primero, SEGURO que no.

¡Confiaba en Craig, pero después de esto! ¿Que otras cosas no sabia?

Era difícil ser madre soltera, mas aun estar pendiente de su hijo dirigiendo un local. Ella no quería estar entrometida en la vida de el, claro que no. Simplemente quería que le tuviera la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle cosas, contarle cosas. Estaba segura de que Tweek ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo Craig!

Y tenía razón. El ojos café lo único que sabia era que le gustaba.

-Tweek, mi amor. Tenemos que hablar.

-Q... que hay de… de Craig?

-Que su madre se encargue de él.

Los ojos de tweek se abrieron a mas no poder. Quería pedirle un tiempo a su madre para poder rezar por él. Si su madre daba miedo cuando se enojaba, la de Craig era peor. MUCHO peor.

-En fin. Se que estaban haciendo…

-¡ESTABAMOS JUGANDO, LO JURO!

Las manos de tweek se movieron frenticamente haciendo señas de no. La mujer suspiro. Decía eso solo porque no entendía que había hecho mal, y de alguna forma, intentaba ocultarlo. Estaba convencida que su hijo no tenia idea de la situación en la cual se encontraba hace unos segundo.

Que inocente era.

-Sabes que desde que tu padre no esta, me cuesta acercarme a ti. Y siento que buscas en Craig algo que no vas a encontrar…

Tweek bajo las manos y las coloco en su regazo, una arriba de la otra. ¿Por qué tenia que traer ese tema? Había pasado un año ya, y sin importar si tenían que hablar de sus notas o comida, siempre salía ese tema. ¡Era por eso que no quería hablarle a su madre!

Era como si le gustara verlo sufrir, le gustaba recordarle como había matado a su padre. ¡Porque si, había sido su culpa! ¡No importara que dijera su psicóloga, su madre, incluso Craig! ¡El tuvo la culpa!

Di lo mejor de si para no llorar y sin tartamudear (algo raro en el) pregunto que era lo que buscaba en Craig. Su madre tuvo que pedirle que repitiera, lo había dicho en un suspiro y no lo había ententdo. Subió su mirada y le pregunto claramente. Estaba enojado. Quería que se fuera y volver con Craig. No la necesitaba a ella. Necesitaba a Craig.

-Vos pensas que el es grande, que lo sabe todo.

"El es grande y lo sabe todo"

-Que solo lo necesitas a él, que el nunca va a herirte.

"Solo lo necesito a el. Y l jamás va a herirme"

-Que te puede aclarar dudas y protegerte siempre.

"El me aclara todo y siempre me protege"

-Pero no puede. Todavía no. No te dejes engañar. Siguen siendo muy chicos.´y hay cosas que al parecer tengo que explicarte.

Y así comenzó "La Charla".

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Una hora, tal vez.

Se levanto del suelo. Busco su celular y vio un mensaje nuevo, pidiéndole por favor que fuera ya a casa. Carajo. ¿Acaso la madre de Tweek había sido tan hija de puta como para llamar a su madre? ¿A su MADRE?

Tuvo ganas de mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que no, que se iba de casa, mientras rogaba que le contestara con la bendita respuesta "ok". Era la única luz verde que necesitaba para irse a la mierda.

¿Pero que hay de Tweek?

Cerró su celular.

Suspiro como dios manda y abrió la puerta. Tenia que enfrentar a la señora Tweek. ¿Como pretendía proteger al rubio si no podía ni contra la madre de este? Camino, paso firme, hacia el cuarto de Tweek y paro de lleno en la puerta.

-…y eso es lo que usas cuando no queres que la abejita deje miel en el panal.

Que. Carajo.

Tweek no podía creer lo que había escuchado por la ultima hora. Estaba mirando al frente, ojos como platos sin poder CREER ni ENTENDER en como MIERDA su madre podía usar un lenguaje tan… explicito.

-Ah, Craig, querido. Creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa.

Los ojos de Craig la miraron, sorprendido (mejor dicho, aliviado) que ya no estaba molesta con él. Que había pasado, eso le intrigaba. ¿Acaso Tweek, su novio, el mismo rubio que al parecer estaba atontado arriba de su cama adorablemente, había podido defenderse?

Asintió con la cabeza cuando la madre de Tweek le ofreció llevarlo en el auto, que ya era muy de tarde. En realidad, ni tanto, pero no quería caminar. Craig no era de los que rechazaba tan buena oferta.

La mujer salió del cuarto, segura que no iban a volver a hacer algo raro e inapropiado por un buen tiempo.

Apenas se fue, Craig se volvió hacia Tweek. Primero iba a disculparse, luego lo iba a despedir como era debido y ta, problema resuelto.

Coloco una mano en el hombro del rubio. No tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca. Su novio, su dulce novio, le encajo su almohada en el medio de lacara, gritando. Podía jurar que escucho una risa desde la planta de abajo donde la señora Tweek se encontraba.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, PERVERTIDO!

Craig le hizo la seña, pero más de enojado, estaba dolido. ¿Desde cuando Tweek no lo dejaba tocarlo? Claro, nadie podía tocarlo. Eso era exclusivo para Craig. Y él era Craig. El podía, no; el tenia que tocarlo.

-Que carajo. – le hizo la seña nuevamente.

-A… ahora se tu… tus verdaderas – ¡agh!- ¡intenciones! ¡NO TRATES DE OCULTARLO! ¡LO SE TODO!

Craig quedo de cara. ¿Sabia acaso de su plan principal? ¿Sabia lo mucho que sufría, físicamente, por él?

Se sonrojo pero lo disimulo muy bien. Tosio incómodamente y pretendió que no lo entendía.

-No te entiendo.

-¡VOS SABES!

-Craig, querido, ¿vamos? – ah, como la estaba gozando. ¡Eso les pasaba por ocultarle cosas a sus madres!

A pesar de las quejas, se acerco a Tweek y le dio un beso en la mejilla, saludándolo como era debido. No porque estaban peleados (mas bien, confundidos… muy confundidos) no tenían que saludarse. Ambos habían aprendido a la mala con la muerte del padre de Tweek que siempre habia que despedirse con cariño.

-Esto no queda aca.

Tweek le tiro la almoahada. Definitivamente, estaba muy raro.

* * *

Su casa no quedaba tan lejos, pero tener que viajar al lado de una persona que tenia la culpa de que su Tweek actuara tan extraño, sin mencionar de que ya la odiaba de por si, era insoportable.

Iba en el asiento pasajero del auto, en silencio, sin intensión de hablar, mirando las montañas. La madre de Tweek tosió para llamarle la atención. Craig giro la cara lo suficiente para dirigirle una mirada fría, "preguntándole" de mala manera que mierda quería.

Solo quería decirte, Craig, que llame a tu madre…

Los ojos de Craig se abrieron a más no poder.

… y sabe todo lo que paso esta tarde.

"Green River" empezó a sonar de su bolsillo.

Esto no iba a terminar bien…

**No hubo lemon. Me costo lo suficiente esto, tomando en cuenta de que ya no me gusta esta pareja, como para hacer un lemon. **

*** NUNCA, NUNCA, lo hagan. Es mejor darle todo. Primero la seguridad! No hagan como mi hermano que lo hizo y por suerte, no paso nada. Pero en fin! ESTA MAL! **

**Y la lección acá es esta: los cambios a esta edad son raros. PERO NO HAGAS ESTUPIDECES! Jajaja, joda. Es que realmente no se que lección hay aca. Pero lo voy a seguir un poco mas. Y terminarlo como es debido. **

**Bueno. ****Me dio mucho para pensar sus reviews. En especial una. Un escritor no puede abandonar sus proyectos. Sin importar la situación, hay que terminarlos. Que haríamos si Shakespeare se hubiera aburrido cuando escribía? No me estoy comparando con el, dios no, me falta MUCHISIMO para ese nivel. **

**Pero entienden el punto, no?**

**Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, que mi mente esta en paz, voy a hacer unos mctuckers con style! :D muajajaja**

**Freakcc! **


End file.
